The Hawaii State Research & Education Partnership (HISREP) consists of a network of 10 Universities and community colleges encompassing nearly all of the institutions of higher learning in the State of Hawaii. As in past cycles, HISREP will continue to expand biomedical research capacity by providing resources to a wide spectrum of promising undergraduate students, graduate students, post-docs and junior faculty members residing at partner institutions. HISREP will spark the imagination and inspire the interest of students at all stages of development to pursue careers in biomedical research with a robust portfolio of hands-on-laboratory research, and a diverse menu of education and training sessions. Through a well-crafted Research Development Activity (RDA), HISREP will support a cadre of promising junior faculty members at the PUI's to conduct research projects with a thematic focus of either Natural Products or Health Disparities, with the goal of formulating competitive research applications to secure extramural funding on a path to research independence. A Bioinformatics Core will provide an expanded menu of bioinformatics, informatics, biostatistical, and computational tools, assistance and advice, as well as training and education activities for HISREP investigators and students alike. An established spirit of cooperation has evolved over time among HISREP partners to increase collaborative research opportunities and share resources. Moreover, students at all stages of development benefiting from HISREP will be encouraged to assume key roles in the future by participating in HISREP training and education activities, and offering research laboratory rotations and mentoring to the next generation of HISREP student, thus creating a self-perpetuating cycle of research career development. Finally, HISREP will be led by a responsible and experienced administration team with support from a Steering Committee as well as expertise and oversight from an External Advisory Committee. Significant support to the UH Hilo College of Pharmacy will be provided to share administrative responsibilities as they mature and expand into an independent administrative campus. Overall, HISREP has matured into a well-developed alliance of partners participating in a broad range of research opportunities to expand research capacity in the state of Hawaii.